


Smallest Sneeze in the GAR

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives finds it hysterical, Fives has an elephant sneeze, Rex has a Cute Sneeze, Smol sneeze boi, That Gives Everyone in Range a Heart Attack, Tired CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Rex would really like it if his nose could stop itching.
Series: Star Wars Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Smallest Sneeze in the GAR

  
Standing loosely in a mockery of parade rest, helmet hugged to his hip, Rex bit back a sigh, fighting the urge to tap his finger against his visor in boredom. The drone of the debrief around him quickly lulled him into a floating apathy as he zoned out, thoughts drifting to nothing as he waited for the meeting to end.

His brain stalled, eyes narrowing, when he felt his nose twitch.  
Breathing shortly through it, quietly, he scrunched it up a bit, and relaxed when he felt the itch ease.

Letting out a subtle sigh, he focussed in on the debrief, only to find it as boring as ever.

His nose twitched again, and he felt his lips thin.

His eye winced, nose twitching even more violently, and, peering around to check no one was paying attention, gave in to the urge to rub his nose with the back of his hand, hand falling back to his side.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fives shift, and his nose twitched again, eye blinking shut and beginning to prick with tears.

He felt the pressure build up in his chest, and resisted the need to shift or shake his head to try ease it.

His chest seized back slightly, hand instinctively jerking up toward his face to cover his mouth as he sneezed.  
A tiny, soft sound, that just had to occur during the lull, where General Kenobi paused for breath.

His trigger finger twitched in the silence that followed, as heat crept onto his face.

Then a long, loud snort ripped it’s way from beside him, and he turned to glower at Fives, just in time to jump, violently startled when the snort turned into a giant sneeze that half deafened him.

He turned back, ignoring the harsh heat in his ears, just in time to see General Kenobi cover his mouth with his hand, turning away and failing to hide his smile.  
Standing beside him, Cody would have seemed stoic to anyone else, but Rex could see the bastards’ lips twitching.

Sometimes, Rex really hated that he apparently had the smallest sneeze in the GAR.


End file.
